PokéDocks
by Traban16
Summary: When lightning struck their Nintendo DS, Huey and the others get stuck in Traban's Pokemon Platinum game, and transported to the Pokemon universe. So, while in the wonderful world of Pokemon, will their stay there be for better or worst?
1. A Whole New World, Inside the DS

When lightning strikes a Nintendo DS with Pokémon Platinum and Pokémon Leaf Green on inside it, what happens? What happens when its Traban's game and he's by Huey's house with Huey, Jazmine, Riley, Cindy, and Ming? Well you're about to find out!

Ages:

Huey, Jazmine, Traban, Ming: 16

Riley and Cindy: 14

Ash: 7 at the start of this story

If you have any ideas or wants for their Pokémon just PM or e-mail me, and I'll do it.

Well, enough of this crap! Let's start the show!

_**Chapter 1: A Whole New World... Inside the DS**_

* * *

><p>They were bored, lazy, and had nothing to do. They were all in the living room of Huey's house. TV was boring, or Huey would start a lecture about how the evil corporations were just trying to turn the minds of the young to become their slaves… so yeah, no TV. Most video games became boring after the 100th time, and everything else lost its excitement after the first 3 hours. So here they were, inside during the freak storm, bored out of their minds.<p>

Well not all of them. Traban was still playing his Pokémon Platinum game. He was so bored he started all over at the beginning, and got his pokemon off his _**LeafGreen**_ game. He and they were so bored they were watching him play, for the last 2 hours. They were even getting into it. They started picking up on the phrases, pokemon names, attacks, and everything. By now they were all taking turns with it.

"Aww nigga, this bitch ass chick go use a damn Psyduck against my Growlithe! Can you believe this hoe? Fuck that shit, I'm use yo Treecko and whup this trix ass." Riley said, but Traban shook his head.

"No Riley, you can't use my Treecko. You have to use the pokemon you choose and if you lose you have to pass it to whoever's next." Traban said calmly as Riley sighed in defeat.

"Fine, whateva, nigga! I'm whup this bitch ass with my Growlithe!" Riley said as they watched him play.

The girl, an Aroma Lady, had Psyduck use **Amnesia** and Riley had Growlithe use **Bite**. Psyduck only had half its half after that. The lady used Scratch and Growlithe was 2 HP from fainting.

"Aww bitch, and we ain't got no moe Potions, cuz Ming Asian ass used the last of 'em!" Riley said out loud, only to be smack in the back of the head by Ming.

Riley had Growlithe use Bite one more time and Psyduck fainted. The lady came back on the screen saying her defeated lines and Riley ran his character all the way to the nearest Pokemon Center to heal their pokemon.

"Alright, I did my battle, so who next?" Riley said as he held the Nintendo DS out to whoever was next. Cindy grabbed it and switched Riley's Growlithe from the first position to the last. She then switched her Squirtle to the first position.

"Now it's time for you to see how a master does it, boo." Cindy said as she kissed Riley's cheek.

* * *

><p>After another 3 hours of them playing it the storm had only gotten worse. Lightning flashed through the window every 10 seconds and thunder would echo, like a lion's roar, loudly afterward. Jazmine and Ming would jump and scream almost every time it happened, unless they were playing the game. Then they were just too busy to care about it.<p>

At one time they thought Ming would chop a lightning bolt in half if came within 20 feet of her, but that was back when she was evil, a bitch, and under the control of her Grandfather. Now she's free of her Grandfather's control, in love with Traban, and not a total bitch; most of the time. They even found out, about 3 years ago, that she was afraid of lightning and thunder. She had a bad experience with storms and no one was there to comfort her at the National Kickball Training Center, which was outside of Beijing. Now every time there's lightning and thunder Traban holds her close.

They continued to play all the way to the end, thanks to Traban's experience and a few cheat codes, but they made it to the end and beat Cynthia, without saving once. Traban sighed in relief as he stretched out on Huey's living room floor with Ming's head lying on his chest.

"You know, I always though Pokémon was just another stupid game used to take people's money with little to no entertainment, but that was pretty good." Huey said as he and Jazmine sat on the couch, still playing the game; to keep her from freaking out over the thunder which was roaring every 5 seconds.

"Yeah, at first I thought that shit was gay, but it was alright by me." Riley said agreeing with his brother on some unseen level.

"Since when have I ever played a game that wasn't good?" Traban asked in general confusion. Huey raised an eyebrow at him and Riley gave him a look. They all looked at one another and shrugged in unison as they couldn't collectively think of a time.

"Pass me the game." Traban said with Huey doing just that as Jazmine and Ming were kind of nodding off into sleep. That was one thing they all loved about storms, great for putting people to sleep. Just like those boring lectures by college professors... Traban began playing and then looked at Huey as he still played the game.

"Well, how about tomorrow we-" Traban was cut off as a lightning bolt came through the window and struck the game with speeds they barely saw.

Everyone was awoke and alert right then, as the game started to glow and then a bright light of silver and green over took the entire room and their sight. They closed their eyes to the blinding light and felt their bodies twist and move like they were in a blender or one of Jazmine's extreme twister game parties. Then sensation lasted for about a minute before they just felt dizzy and nausea. Huey and Traban mused that it was like 2 years ago, when that guy threw them and Riley out of that plane for skydiving lessons they didn't want.

* * *

><p>Traban got up from where he was and stood, even if his body was screaming no, he did it anyway. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times to get the white light out of them. When he looked around they were not in the same house they were before. This house was designed differently, almost like that villa Cindy and her dad took them to last summer. They were in the living room, at least that's what Traban thought.<p>

"What… the… _hell_?" Traban heard Huey say from behind him. Traban turned to Huey as they both had wide eyes at seeing their surroundings.

"That freaky ass storm brought us to my villa, sweet." Cindy said as she rubbed her eye with grin on her face.

"Cindy, I don't think it's your villa" Ming said as she looked around. The furniture was wrong, there was no fire place, and it was outside out looking a cliff and… the ocean?

"Ming's right C-murph, this damn well ain't yo place, this place is pimped out!" Riley said as he walked over to the barred ledge and looked out to the sea, ocean, or whatever the fuck body of water it was and let the breeze blow his braids back.(_Go to my page for the image of where they are at this point_.)

"Fuck you, Reezy! My place is just as good as this!" Cindy said with pride as she turned her back and folded her arms.

* * *

><p>"Ahh, young masters so glad you could arrive. We weren't expecting you for another day. Glad you made it here safely with all the bad weather from where you were." A male voice said from behind them.<p>

They all turned toward the voice. All of them in fighting stances, ready to kill a crackhead if need be. Jazmine hid slightly behind Huey, but was in her stance all the same. They were gazing toward the door, apparently, as a man came from it with open arms, to show relaxation and peace.

It was a man who appeared to be in his late 40's. He had golden eyes and short silver-gray hair, a small black handlebar mustache with lightly tanned skin. He wore a black suit with a pocket watch in the pocket of the jacket.

"Nigga, who the hell is you?" Riley shouted to the man impatiently. The man bowed formally and stood stock-still.

"I'm the head servant of the villa you young masters purchased just today. I'm sorry if things aren't very clean, but we weren't expecting you to be here until tomorrow as I said before." The man stated calmly to them. Traban relaxed, but the others didn't. Traban looked around and could almost swear everything sparkled and shined. He wondered what the hell needed to be cleaned around here.

"Well, everything looks good to me, but if you don't mind I'd like to know your name, and where 'here' is exactly. You see I don't think we're the people you're looking for, because we're a little… lost." Traban said calmly, but they could all hear the sheepish undertone to it.

"My name is Kota Atok, but just call me Kota, and if I'm not mistaken aren't you Traban Tousen?" the man, Kota, asked as he inclined his head a bit.

"Yes, yes I am, why?" Traban asked a bit nervously. Even though the dude seemed kind enough, Traban still thought he could be one of those damn assassins that Ming's grandfather kept sending after him to force Ming back under his control.

"Then you and your party are the ones who purchased the villa and estate. As for where we are we're in the _**Sinnoh region**_ of course, or to be more specific; the ocean edge of _**Twinleaf Town**_, young master." Kota stated as if Traban had joked about them being lost.

"Oh... okay." Traban said as he turned back to his friends. It was then everything had clicked inside their heads.

Their eyes widened as they all stared at each other. They were in Twinleaf Town, which was inside the Pokémon Platinum game. Huey closed his eyes and then took a deep breath. They all followed in suit, but Jazmine sat down on the couch along with Cindy, Ming, and Riley.

"Why the hell am I not surprised that something like this happened?" Huey said with an arched eyebrow at his best friend, Traban.

"I don't know, but to tell you the truth, I kinda expected that answer. I just didn't want it to be that." Traban said as he rubbed his temples.

"So what now?" Riley said as he got off the couch.

"We make the best of it until we can find a way back home." Huey said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"You were reading that book where the teen got stuck in his game again, weren't you?" Traban asked suspiciously while Huey shrugged as he gazed at his best friend.

"So, it came in handy now didn't it?" Huey asked plainly as Traban grew a smug smile on his face.

"I thought you said you hated that book, because there was no way a thing like that could happen to a person in real life?" Traban said smug like as Huey frowned at him.

"Well I was wrong and now I'm glad I read it, because if I didn't, I'd be trying to comprehend this crap instead of going with the flow." Huey said in an irritated tone as he sighed and shook his head.

"See you finally do as I do and take my sayings to heart; just go with the flow of things. It makes life so much easier." Traban said excitedly as Huey just shook his head at him.

"So since we're in the game, I don't suppose you have anything from it?" Huey asked as Traban shrugged.

"Don't know, but I can check. Kota, where's the nearest PC?" Traban asked Kota, who was on the other side of the room by the door.

"Over there by the other sofa, young master." Kota said as he pointed to the large computer-like device.

"Thanks, and call us by our first names, not young masters, okay?" Traban said as he and the others went over to the PC. He liked being called master, but hated being reminded of his age; young or old, by anyone.

"Of course, Master Traban." Kota said as he bowed to the request.

"Dude, if anything, call me Lord Tousen or something, at least that'll sound cooler." Traban said in exasperation as he sat at the PC with the others over his shoulders watching.

"As you wish, Lord Tousen." Kota said as he bowed once again and left the room.

* * *

><p>Traban then started up the Pc and got to the home screen. From there the PC was just like the one in the game, but bigger. He checked everything on it and found he and they had nothing but money and some supplies and poke balls. Traban sighed as he sat back in the chair.<p>

"Well we're rich, but we don't have crap, except this villa, some supplies, and 30 poke balls. No pokemon, no badges, no nothing." Traban said in defeat as he had hoped at least some of his stuff had come with them, but not much.

"You just used a double negative." Jazmine pointed out as they all turned to her and gave her a look, which she shrunk back from. Huey turned back to Traban with a sigh as he closed his eyes and opened them again to look at Traban.

"Well we have a villa and no way to get back home, so why not follow that other sayings of yours?" Huey said as if he was reluctant to, which he was.

"What, you mean never go swimming in a public pool, cuz it's filthy?" Traban asked as Huey smacked him upside the head.

"No, the other one." Huey said through gritted teeth as Traban smiled sheepishly.

"Ow, and you need to lighten up. I know which one you mean; when in Rome, do as the Romans do. So, we're going to be Pokemon trainers, huh?" Traban said to Huey as the others grew smiles, or smirks on their faces.

"Yeah, let's do it. I mean, we had fun playing the game, and this could be a great experience for us. Though normally, I'd condemn something like this to foolishness and stupidity, but from the game we played and show I used to watch when I was ten, it seems that the people in this world are nicer, for the most part. I'm pretty sure the worst thing that could happen to us here is our pokemon get stolen and we go kick the ass of whoever stole it." Huey said plainly as he explained his reasoning.

"So basically what you're saying is; you're super excited and want to do this, because it'll be the coolest thing you've done since last week?" Traban said plainly with Huey nodding while he shrugged.

"Yes, because we were bored out of our minds before and now we can have some damn excitement. I was _this_ close to calling Luna for a match to the death, even though none of us could beat her _White Lotus_ Kung-Fu." Huey said as he held 2 fingers close to each other, to show them how close he was to that.

"Hey, I take offence to that. My _Buddhist Palm_ Kung-Fu can go toe-to-toe with the White Lotus, and Ming can use _Twelve Kicks_ Kung-Fu which can, at the least, keep up with the White Lotus style. Just cuz your _Backhand Fist_ Kung-Fu can't doesn't mean you have to put us in the same boat as you." Traban said as Huey smacked him upside the head again.

"Well, let's start going then. I want the little cutie I had in the game." Jazmine said as she jumped up and down in excitement over the fact that now she could own all the cute pokemon they had seen in the game. Huey sighed and shook his head as they started to walk out the house.

"Well the place we need to go is to Professor Rowan's lab. He'll be able to give us any of the pokemon we request, so long as they're within our level range." Traban said as he led them down a road that lead to the main part of Twinleaf Town, and Professor Rowan's lab.

"What does that mean?" Cindy asked as she and Riley walked side by side.

"It means that we can't get any pokemon that's over Starter-level. Mostly we'll get the pokemon which just hatched, or are about to hatch in the next few days." Traban explained as they made it to the main part of town.

"So, do you know what time period we're in, because I haven't been into _**Pokémon**_ for a while? Better yet, how do you become a trainer?" Huey asked as Jazmine had his arm laced around her own, swinging them back and forth.

"Well on the PC it read the same day as when we were in our world, and that Ash Ketchum is only seven years-old, so it'll be about three years before that Ash kid gets his Pikachu. As for becoming a trainer, I'm sure the good and grouchy professor will help us with that." Traban replied with a shrug as he walked with Ming by his side.

* * *

><p>They continued to walk and get directions until they came to a large complex, which they were told was Professor Rowan's lab. They walked in and were met with a lab assistant.<p>

"Hello, I'm Howard, can I help you?" the boy, Howard, looked as young as they did. He had medium length brown hair and green eyes. He wore a lab coat and glasses. He looked rather nervous at them, but Traban smiled at the boy as he could tell from the signs.

"First day?" Traban asked as Howard's eyes widened, but he nodded all the same.

"Y-yeah…, I just got here this morning, and excuse me if I'm a bit nervous." Howard admitted as Traban patted his shoulder encouragingly.

"Don't worry you'll be great in no time. Can you show us to Professor Rowan, please?" Traban said kindly with a smile on his face.

Huey secretly rolled his eyes as Howard nodded and started leading them further into the complex lab. Traban always wanted to lift people's spirits. Huey couldn't say it wasn't a good thing, because Traban never did it pointlessly unless he saw that someone could be great, so he just kept his mouth shut. Huey was actually thankful for that side of Traban, but there was another side of Traban which only he had seen a few times; the stone serious side. If you pissed Traban off just the right amount, you would get looks, words, and faces Huey only wished he could do and make, because those things unnerved even him a bit. Traban even hurt Huey's feelings once with those looks and words, and Huey doesn't even _have_ feelings!

"Here you are; the Professor will see you all now." Howard said as Huey snapped out of his thoughts. They were walking into a major lab room which had large windows and machines in it.

They gazed at Professor Rowan as he gestured for him to come over to him and a particular machine in the center of the large room.

"Ahh, you're here earlier than expected, I was hoping to see you tomorrow, but now is always better than later." Rowan said with a little cheer in his usual serious and deep voice.

"So which pokemon do you want, I just got a large amount of orphaned pokemon who need good homes and trainers, so don't be bashful." Rowan said with a small smile as Jazmine stepped up.

"I want a Happiny!" Jazmine exclaimed as Huey sighed and Rowan laughed.

"Well, you're in luck, a Happiny egg just hatched a day ago, so I'll have Howard go get it with you." Rowan said as he gestured for her to follow Howard. Huey narrowed his eyes at the boy, but Traban elbowed him and gave him a serious face, which Traban rarely ever used.

"I'll have a Chimchar." Huey mumbled, but Rowan heard him as he pressed a button on the machine next to him and it opened to reveal twelve poke balls. Rowan grabbed one and handed it to Huey. It was in the small form. Huey pressed the button at the center of the ball and it grew into its normal size.

"It's lighter than I thought it'd be…" Huey said to himself as he trailed off, staring at the poke ball in his hand.

He shook his head and then held the ball outward a bit. As if reading his mind the ball opened and a beam of light which remind them all of lightning shot out and took the shape of a blob before becoming more shapely and then turned to Chimchar. Then light faded from around the pokemon and now they could all see it clearly.

"It's a boy, you know." Rowan said off handedly as Chimchar climbed and danced around Huey's legs. Huey raised an eyebrow at the obvious baby pokemon, but reminded himself that pokemon grow up far faster than humans. By this time next year Chimchar would be like ten in human years or something like that.

"Alright, who's next?" Rowan asked with Riley stepping up to him.

"Growlithe" Riley said plainly as Rowan nodded and sent Riley with another assistant to retrieve his pokemon.

"I wanna a Squirtle." Cindy said calmly, but they could tell she was excited by the way she kept rocking back and forth on her heels with that smile she had. Rowan had her a poke ball and she did the same as Huey to release her new Squirtle. It came out and gave her a blank look before getting into his shell, and taking a nap on the floor next to her.

"Oh no this little mother-" Cindy started, but was cut off by Traban clapping a hand over her mouth.

"Do you have an Abra or Treecko?" Traban said with a nervous laugh as Cindy was cursing her Squirtle for being lazy.

"Hmm, no we don't have any Abra, but I have a Treecko here, if you'd like?" Rowan said as Traban nodded. Rowan handed Traban the poke ball and he did the same as Huey and Cindy did. Treecko came out, looked at him, and climbed up to his shoulder and sat there like a pet iguana. Traban laughed a bit at how calm it was being, but quickly pressed his hand to Cindy's mouth harder as she started yelling even louder about the differences of their pokemon.

"I think it would be a good idea to call them all back, don't you think?" Traban said as he gave Huey a pleading look and Cindy a serious one, which shut her up and made her nod dumbly.

Traban smirked at that, he just loved the power his blank serious looks had. They recalled their pokemon, which gave off the same light as before, but red and in the reverse process. It was then Jazmine and Riley came back in with a poke ball in their hands as they walked back in.

"What we miss?" Riley asked as he stopped beside Cindy, who gave him an aggravated look.

"Nothin', just a lazy ass Squirtle who thought it was cool to take a nap when it saw me." Cindy growled out at the disrespect the little turtle had for her.

"Yes well, I believe that leaves you, young Miss." Rowan said as he looked at her.

"I'd like a Meditite please." Ming said as kindly as she could, but Traban couldn't help but feel nervous about that sugary tone.

"Here you are. I just so happen to have the poke ball for a week old Meditite with me, in case I needed to study its behaviors more." Rowan said as he walked over to a desk, grabbed the poke ball, and gave it to her. She did the same as the others, with coming out and bowing formally to her, like a student to their sensei. She smiled at it and returned it to its poke ball.

Rowan then had the assistants go over to a desk and all three each came back with two Pokedex in their hands along with ID cards, trainer belts, poke balls, backpacks, and other things. The assistants gave them each one as Rowan explained.

These are Pokedex. They are electronic devices designed to catalogue and provide information regarding the various species of Pokémon featured throughout the world. These are the Sinnoh models, so you'll have information on every pokemon from here to Kanto. Once you've completed enough information, it'll send a message to me and I'll send a message back to it. That message I send will be your passport to enter the other three regions without trouble. Also, these are like the ID cards, but are a little more complex. The other things I don't need to explain so, I won't." Rowan said as he finished curtly. Huey leaned over to Traban as Rowan turned his back and gestured for them to go.

"Now I see why you called him grouchy." Huey whispered to Traban as Traban nodded sagely. They were guided from the complex and walked back to the Villa with their things in the backpacks.

* * *

><p>They reached the Villa, with them seeing Kota standing at the front door waiting for them. He opened the door as they were in front of it and bowed formally until they were all inside.<p>

"Your rooms are ready for you all. I took the liberty of allowing the young ladies to share the rooms with you, young lords. I thought it would be cute to have them with you, since you seem so attached to one another. The rooms are marked with your names and only your ID cards can open the doors, so no can get inside with such." Kota said as he started showing them their rooms.

"Although… I trust you young masters will be wholesome and pure… because I would hate it if you weren't." Kota said with a dark edge in his voice that promised punishment; masters or not.

"O-of course Kota, w-we'll be p-pure… um…. Yeah! P-pure, wholesome, and c-clean!" Traban said as he and the others cowered under the look that they could only describe as 'The Evil Eye'. It was now the big brother of Traban's 'The Look'.

"Well then young masters, I'll prepare everything for your journeys tomorrow, but as for now, it's late and the young masters need all the rest and relaxation they can get." Kota said as he passed them and let down the hall.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Day:<strong>_

"Teenagers scare the living- Ow!" Traban was singing, while waiting outside for the others, as a open palm connected to the side of his head.

"Enough, we're here." Huey said as he fixed his bag on his shoulder. Jazmine smiled at Traban, Riley and Cindy did nothing, but Ming greeted him with a kiss, and that's all he cared about.

"Well then, I guess we're off then." Huey said.

"Wait! I have an idea!" Traban said as they turned to him.

"Why don't we split into groups and travel, that way we can all do our own things? It'll be perfect; we can get to know our travelling partner on a more personal level, and then we can all travel together from there." Traban explained, without really explaining anything at all. Huey saw through that in a heartbeat and understood Traban's real motives.

_"Still a bleeding heart for the whole romantic and protection crap." _Huey thought as he sighed while rolling his eyes.

"So you want us to work together as teams and be able to help each other out, without us all tripping over each other. You want us to be able to compliment the other so well that if things get tough; we both win fighting, or we both retreat with our lives, should that type of situation arise. But most of all, you want us to collect and train in secret, do whatever we want, and not annoy the hell out of each other." Huey explain plainly as Traban frowned at him for a fraction of a second, but gave a small smile to him.

"My, my, it seems that you've figured me out almost completely, but not quite completely. I'll have to remedy that soon. Yes, all of those reasons are true. Also, we can move from place to place quicker, it'll give us more time to ourselves, and I want to battle you, Huey, when we meet up again." Traban said with a serious face, but smirked as he stated his last reason, to which Huey smirked back.

"Alright, but when do we meet again?" Riley said in seriousness as they looked toward him. He had no problem being with Cindy for however long Traban planned.

"Three years, cause that'll be when Ash gets his first pokémon. It has nothing to do with him, but I think three years to that date will help us remember, besides there are also things I promised myself I'd do if I were ever in this game, so three years should be enough time for that and more. We'll meet here at the Villa, and we'll have a good old-fashion tri battle between boys and then one between the girls." Traban said as they nodded.

"Fine, but we're travelling boy-girl, right?" Huey asked with Jazmine clutching to him.

"Of course, what did you expect; me to pair you with Riley?" Traban said Huey as they all started chuckling that the two brothers' obvious discomfort with the word "pair".

"You're going to make this a reoccurring theme if something like this ever happens again, aren't you?" Huey asked in a tired tone with a raised brow to which Traban shrugged.

"Only if we get back home, and this type of thing happens again." Traban said as he adjusted his backpack on his back and shoulders.

"Well then, me and Jazmine are heading for _**Sandgem Town**_ for more supplies and from there I don't know or care." Huey said as he gave lazy wave when he started walking from them all. Jazmine gave everyone and hug and 'see ya soon' before running after Huey and stepping into pace alongside him.

"Riley and me will head for straight for _**Jubilife City**_ to see the city. See ya in three years!" Cindy said waving as she and Riley ran off it basically the same direction as Huey and Jazmine.

"Well that leaves us, so where do we set off to first?" Ming asked curiously as she had wanted to know.

"**_Oreburgh City_** and things along the way, if I know Huey and Riley, they'll figure it out before it's too late. We need to start on our Gym Badges and other things, but it'll all fall in place in due time, my sweet Lotus blossom." Traban said as he began to slowly walk in the direction of Route 201 and the start of their new adventures.

They were sure of one thing: three years would pass far too quickly for their liking. It would be gone like the wind; before they knew it.

* * *

><p>That's it for Chapter 1!<p>

Now so you're not confused of their pokemon, here's a list that will be at the end of each Chapter.

Huey- Chimchar

Jazmine- Happiny

Riley- Growlithe

Cindy- Squirtle

Traban- Treecko

Ming- Meditite


	2. Going After What I Want

Ages as of this Chapter:

Huey, Jazmine, Traban, Ming: 18

Riley and Cindy: 15 (don't worry, you'll understand once you read through the chapter.)

Ash: 9

If you have any ideas or wants for their Pokémon just PM or e-mail me, and I'll do it.

Well, enough of this crap! Let's start the show!

_**Chapter 2: Going After What I Want**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two years later, With Huey and Jazmine:<strong>_

Two years had changed nothing about them but their clothes, but Huey didn't care about that. He was more focused on the mountain he and Jazmine were walking up. At first he wanted to climb it, to prove himself worth of his goal, but Jazmine told him she was not climbing that, so he had to find another alternative. It still proved he was worth of his goal, but he proved it with his mind, and not his body.

"I still don't see why we didn't just use a flying pokemon and fly up there. We have tons that could lift the both of us." Jazmine whined as she was about 10 feet behind on the somewhat ragged path they had made. They were almost near the top; it was just an hour's walk away.

"Because they would be shot down in an instant with us on them", Huey explained, but then turned to her with a smirk, "and I didn't know you were suicidal, but I'd rather live than plummet to my untimely death." Huey said as he could hear her walking up to his side.

"Ha, ha, ha", she said dryly, "you're a real comedian, but why is this so important, I mean just look at that", Jazmine said pointing toward the top of the mountain where a never ending thunderstorm was located, "that doesn't scream 'welcome home sweet home' to me". Jazmine said in sarcasm, but Huey only moved her to the side a bit as he looked toward the bottom of the of their path.

"Golem use **Rollout** and clear the path!" Huey said loudly as his voice echoed at their altitude. A brown and gray blur of a ball shot pass them, and was demolishing the rocks and vegetation that were in their way, creating a somewhat smoother path than the one they had been walking on so far.

"He's getting better at that move each time he uses it. It's a good thing that guy didn't want his Graveler, huh?" Jazmine said as she watched the wrecking ball that was Huey's Golem stop far up ahead. She and Huey started walking again as they had each time Golem had stopped.

"Yeah, Golem's one of my best now, and that was a year and a half ago. Pretty soon Golem will be tough enough to take on _him_." Huey said as he gazed at the top of the mountain.

"Not if you don't let him rest he won't." Jazmine said as she gave Huey a stern look, which melted as he nodded.

"You're right, but Golem was the only pokemon I brought who could do things like this, so I'll have to make do." Huey said as they continued to walk up the path.

"Well we'll stop a bit from the top and let him rest then. I'm sure he'll be hungry again by then to, so I'll feed him." Jazmine said as Huey nodded and kissed her on her cheek with her giggling that giggle he loved so much.

"Thanks." Huey said simply as he continued walking up the path, but she knew that translated to 'I Love You'. She smiled at his back and quickly followed in suit as they walked in step with each other to Huey's goal.

* * *

><p><strong>With Traban and Ming:<strong>

"Go, Wailord." Traban said as he tossed the poke ball high into the air. It released a Wailord into the ocean they were near, as they stood on the pier of a docking bay.

"So, where to now?" Ming asked as she tossed and catch her newest Dusk ball, which had a recently captured pokemon in it, over and over again.

"Well since we found the pokemon you were searching for, I thought we'd go for a little _island_ vacation." Traban said with a huge grin on his face as he leaped high into the air and on to Wailord's back with graceful ease. Ming appeared shock, but not by what he said directly.

"I thought you said you didn't have what you needed to go after _him_?" Ming asked with a grin of her own as she jumped on Wailord's back as well, landing even more graceful than he did.

"I didn't when we were looking for your pokemon, but since we stopped off here in _**Canalave City **_I do. I've got my best pokemon with me, so that'll take care of _him_ quickly enough. Besides, it'll be good to get away from this hot ass weather for a while. I heard _his_ island is always cool and breezy." Traban said with a smirk as Wailord gave a low bellow.

"Sorry buddy, but I'll need you for this one, besides; you're the only one who can track the island by temperature alone. So head in the direction of the north waters, and then head for where it sets from cold and cool. Then just follow the cool waters and you can go back to resting, okay buddy? Now Wailord, use **Surf**." Traban said cooingly as he rubbed Wailord's back, with the ocean giant following his instructions to the letter.

"So I guess it is, what they say; smooth sailing from here?" Ming said chuckling at her own pun.

"Wow, that was kinda lame, sweetie, but don't worry, cuz that's exactly what it's going to be." Traban said as he stretched out his tiny body compared Wailord's enormous back. Ming lay beside him and rested her head on his chest. They had fallen asleep like that, and when they awoke, it was because Wailord was calling to them. Ming got off him and stood up stretching.

"Sorry buddy… I guess we fell… asleep." Traban said as he rubbed his eyes, and then gazed out to where they were. It was the same island as he thought it'd be. Traban grinned as he'd get what he came for.

He and Ming jumped off of Wailord and on to the soft beach sands of the island below. Traban took out his poke ball and pointed it at Wailord.

"Return." Traban commanded and the poke ball shot out a red lightning-like light was enveloped Wailord, turned him into the same light, and returned him to the ball from whence he came.

Ming looked around the tropical island that was home to _him_. She could really get used to this place. It was calm, tranquil and peaceful. The perfect vacation spot for _**when**_ Traban married her. Traban came up beside her and draped an arm over her shoulder as she leaned into him.

"I know what you're thinking, and I agree it is perfect, but that still doesn't mean I'll marry you. Not that I won't, because I will, but you can't go claiming me your husband until we're married in 2 months." Traban said to her as they gazed over the glorious island.

"I still don't see why we can't get married when we meet up with all our friends." Ming said with a sigh.

"Because on _Poke Talk_, the radio station, Jazmine was screaming about how she's going to be Mrs. Huey Freeman in 4 months from now, and then Riley and Cindy were on it just last week about how they're getting married 9 months from now. They're just doing what I'm doing; being sure you'll be by my side, as my wife, when we face our friends again." Traban said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"You're lucky I was raised this and know you guys, or getting married at 18 would be really stupid." Ming said as he chuckled into her hair. He leaned down and kissed the side of her neck which made her tense a bit, but incline her head so he could keep going. Suddenly he let her go and started walking deeper on to the island, as if nothing happened.

"I wish we could continue this, but I just remembered I'm here to obtain _him_, and we'll have plenty of time for that later." Traban said as she frowned at him, but he finished with a wink that made her blush as she thought of the things he could be suggesting.

She shook her head of those kind of thoughts and caught up to him. '_Being Mrs. Tousen is gonna be… fun._' As they walked and disappeared into the dense tropical forest with the air growing a bit colder with each step they took.

* * *

><p><strong>With Riley and Cindy:<strong>

"Cindy, move yo ass befo the ice melt!" Riley called out as they walked along a path made of ice to what looked to be a volcano, but was really just some extremely heated grassland hill. The ice beneath Riley's feet started melting away in spots.

"Aww shit, Glalie use **Ice Beam** on this shit!" Riley said to the floating face pokemon. It unleashed a powerful beam of ice, which froze over the previous path and extended further than it had the last time. Cindy and Riley walked side by side as they continued to go toward the hill. At the top of the hill was what looked to be the outline of a sleeping lion?

Riley gazed at the beast in the distance. _He_ was why he was here. He needed _him_, to accomplish his goals, and he'd be damned if _he_ was going to stand in the way of that. Cindy looked at Riley's intense gazed as she began getting worried for him. She had no doubt Riley would win, but then again, he was going up against _him_, so the chance he'd lose was still there.

"Riley, you sure you wanna do this? I mean, we could go after another one; an easier one." Cindy said as Riley turned his gaze to her. He smirked and kissed her full on the lips.

"Don't worry, bay, I got this. Plus, I need _him_. Huey and Traban probably already caught the others by now, so I need this one to even the playing field. Ya feel me?" Riley said as he pulled his lips from hers and they started walking again. She nodded dumbly and followed him into the scorched plains without another word of protest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later that day, with Huey and Jazmine:<strong>_

Hospitals… he hated these things. Even if it was in his best interest to be here, he damn well didn't want to. He looked over to his side to see Jazmine sitting there, silent after the 3 hour long argument they had on the way here on the back of his flying Noctowl. It wasn't his fault he was here, but damn did she make him believe it was. He looked over her body; not a scratch on it. It was all thanks to him she was perfectly fine while he was the ass in the hospital bed.

He then looked down at the _**Luxury Ball**_ he had clutched in his hand and refused to let go after 4 hours of having filled said ball with the pokemon he desired. After tracking it through rumors and legends, he finally had found its safe guarded hiding place and captured it. Now it was to be his friend and ally. He knew that it was best to go after this one instead of the other 2. Traban most likely took one already, and Riley wasn't stupid enough to pass up on the other. So, here he was, about to leave this stupid hospital… well in 3 days, and after his pokemon healed.

'_Capturing you was worth it all though'_, Huey thought as he gazed at the ball, '_but man was it a bitch to!_' he gave it a practice toss and caught it with ease, thinking of how many had failed, where he had succeeded.

"Huey, you're not doing that recap thing in your head again, are you?" Jazmine asked with a stern face. Huey looked at her like she was crazy and boring, but on the inside he was cursing up a storm about how she always knew.

"No, of course not… Why would I?" Huey said as convincingly as he could to sound aloof and truthful. Jazmine just shook her hand as she snatched the poke ball from his hand.

"I'll just go give this to Nurse Joy so she can help heal him. Don't… move… from… that… bed." Jazmine said with her sternest look as she pointed at the bed he was in. Huey just sighed and lay back on to his pillow. He never got to do anything with… Nurse Jazmine around!

Although, as he watched her walk away, in her little nurse's outfit, he had a thought. He smirked as he cleared his throat getting her attention. He loved seeing that cute little confused face she would always make.

"Nurse Jazmine, I think tonight I'm gonna need… the 'special' treatment." Huey said to her in a husky voice as her look of confusion became deeper, but then suddenly it fell as her cheeks turned a deep shade of red.

"Um… I… um… well… s-sure, H-Huey…" she said as she walked away with her still red face. Huey chuckled to himself as he knew tonight would make everything worth his hospital trip.

* * *

><p><strong>With Traban and Ming:<strong>

"Ahh, that was refreshing!" Traban said as he finished his drink off. Ming chuckled as she chugged her own.

"It was a good thing you had brought Luxray along or else we might have gone home empty handed." Ming said off-handedly. Traban flashed a huge smile at her, but then it narrowed to a smirk as he held his now filled _**Luxury Ball**_ in her view.

"It doesn't matter what you say, cuz I still got me my pokemon, so…" Traban said, finishing with blowing her a raspberry. Ming just sat there and laughed as they sat on the bench outside of the Canalave Library.

It was only about 4 hours ago that they got back to Canalave City thanks to her Staraptor. They took all his pokemon to the Pokemon Center and he had to get Prof. Rowan to send him over some of his others while his normal team rested. He said that he would send over his newest pokemon when one of the others was at full recovery. For now, he wanted to be a show off, at least toward Ming.

"So, what do we do now? We just got to the library, so what now?" Ming asked as she had a feeling he was going to do the same thing they did every time they were near a library.

"I wouldn't force you to come with me, but I'm going to be here a while to research a way home." Traban said, his face showing some seriousness to it. Ming sighed and hung her head; it was exactly what she thought he would do.

"Fine", she said getting off the bench and stretching, being sure he got a good look at her 18 year old body, "I'll just go find some guy to hang out with me until you come out of that boring old place. Maybe I'll even take the guy on a date, just to help the time pass quicker." She finished with a hidden smirk as she slowly walked away, but before she could even completely turn her head he was in front her with a stern look on his face.

"Look, I know you don't like libraries or books and stuff, but I at least want to have some idea if we can go back home or not. If we can go as we please then we'll know it here. Besides last time I checked no dude but me would date you. Remember what happened when you broke up with me a year and a half ago? They're still cleaning that dude's blood off the Oreburg City Gym floors." Traban finished with his own smirk as hers fell. She stood there with her arms folded cross her chest as she tapped her foot.

"You know what; I don't know why I love you?" Ming said to him, with his smirk falling as he didn't know what to say.

"Sorry I brought that up, but you always do this when I try to get a little information on a way back home. I know you have problems with your grandfather, but you shouldn't let that ruin all the good we had before we left." Traban said softly to her.

"You mean the crazy impossible adventures we would all get into? The same ones that almost get you guys killed, or do you mean the assassins my grandfather sends to cut your head off and drag me back to him? Listen, we can stay here, at least until you find a way for us to go back; Not permanently, but a way to go back and forth whenever we like." Ming said quietly as she wrapped her arms around his neck with him doing the same to her waist. He kissed her on her lips as he gave her a smile. He made her look up at him.

"What kinda way did you think I was looking for? I found tons of way to just go back and never return. When I saw them I did a Riley by saying, 'Fuck that bullshit'. I could never just up and quit this place. It's like crack; cuz once you're here, you're hooked for life. Now, why don't I do the research tomorrow and take my lovely Lotus out for a grand night in the city?" Traban said goofily as he hooked their arms and started leading her away from the library.

"You do know it is still daylight… right?" She said as she gestured around to the clearly lit day and children playing on the streets. Traban face faulted on to the pavement as he didn't even notice the time of day, or even the clear sunlight around him.

"Then we'll just do… um… something!" Traban proclaimed as he grabbed her arm and ran down the street, looking for something to do.

* * *

><p><strong>With Riley and Cindy:<strong>

He hated baths and things, but he loved this hot spring. It was like… magical. He could feel himself relaxing in parts he didn't even know could be so un-tense during puberty. He sighed as he sunk himself a bit deeper in the water. He gazed over to his side without moving any part of him and looked at Cindy. That was the best part about this whole thing. They had come on 'mix bathing day' or some shit. All he knew was that it was him and Cindy, naked in the same hot spring, right next to each other. He gazed a bit lower on her, into the water, as he saw her body's shadowed outline.

'_Damn _water_ try'na cock-block me!_' he thought as he couldn't see any lower than her collar bone. She was completely relaxed, with her eyes closed and a peaceful look on her face. Her long blonde hair down and her lower waist resting in a towel that Riley couldn't see.

"Pssh, Cindy… sit up." Riley said as if passing a note in Math class, just like he used to.

He wanted to see her 'assets'… you know to be sure she didn't get any tattoos when he wasn't looking… Yeah that'd work. She didn't respond to him, so he wondered if she was ignoring him or just hadn't heard him. He waved a hand in front her face, and then looked at her completely. She was a sleep. Riley's mind wondered, with a smirk threatening to rip his face apart…

His hands were inching closer and closer to her. His body was moving forward for him to get a better look. He unconsciously licked his lips like a man defusing a bomb. She never let him have so much of a peak at her cleavage, until his and her 16th birthdays, the month before they were getting married. So, this was his only chance to catch a peak.

He was mere centimeters from being able to see the object, or rather objects, of his desire for the last 2 years. She always wore those tight shirts and mid-drifts so he was pretty sure she was just how he 'envisioned' her. '_Almost there…_' he thought as he had but to lean a bit more to see them. He was going to make it to the promise land…

**_BLAM_**!

He went soaring like a fat Superman after a flying chocolate bar. He landed hard on the natural rocked ground on the other side of the hot spring. He shot up like it never happened to see the… demon which dared keep him from what he wanted for the longest 2 years of his life since he tried getting Cindy to notice him. His towel was wrapped around his waist still, so he had no wonders about ladies falling in love with his… manliness.(Or so you think you poor, poor boy…) His head turned a bit. He could have sworn he just heard Traban and Huey hatin' on his manliness. '_Damn Haters…_' Riley thought as he continued looking for the dude that was cock-blocking. First the water, now some nigga too! What was next; the damn sky?

He snapped back to attention when he heard a loud yawn. He looked toward the source and face faulted as he found what hit him. '_Yup, only her ass could hit _me_ like that_' Riley thought while he rubbed his cheek as he saw Cindy's fist extended in the air toward where he was. She rubbed her eyes with the backs of her hands and looked around with a smile.

"That was a good nap… Riley, what the hell are you doing way over there?" Cindy questioned as she saw him standing on the ground near the exit.

"I'm getting out! I… I think the spring gave me a headache!" he exclaimed to her, then turned from her and stoked off inside muttering, "…and a damn fractured rib along with cock-blockers disease…"

She watched him go with a sigh. They had only just gotten there, and now he was feeling worse than before. He seemed grumpier than before too… She looked to see him come back out, in clothes, go sit on a chair, and stare at his newly filled _**Luxury Ball**_ for a moment before clipping in to his trainer's belt with his other pokemon. She sighed again, wishing she could do something to make him feel better. She got out of the hot spring, completely emerged in her thoughts, and walked to go put on her clothes to live.

She was completely unaware that she didn't cover her top half until she was near the door, but it was already too late. He saw it, and he couldn't be happier.

"Damn… them shirts being making my girl look _tiny_… _damn_…" Riley said to himself as his nose dripped blood. He felt a familiar heat in his lower regions, the same as all those times she would hug him after he won a gym battle, or when she would jump up and down after she won a contest. That feeling only meant one thing…

"I need to go to the bathroom." Riley said to himself quickly as he dashed into the room of his choice. Cindy watched him, and as he closed the door to the bathroom, she saw the happiness on his face. Maybe, he was happier than she thought. It didn't matter how, but all she cared for was the fact he was happy.

Yup, everyone got exactly what they wanted, and more that night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you all liked this chapter. I had wanted to elaborate on their journeys to become skilled trainers, but then it would have been a bunch of training, traveling, and the same thing happening over and over, and over again. So, I hope that this way is better. Please REVIEW and tell me what you think.<strong>_

_**Until Next Time, See Ya!**_

**_-T.K_**


	3. PD Bio 1

**If you have any ideas or wants for their Pokémon just PM or e-mail me, and I'll do it.**

**Also, from this chapter on I'll be doing a BIO TIME Chapter every now and then so you can keep up with their pokemon and cover stories. All will be explained in due time. The Bio Time Chapters will have many things in them, like: Name, Age, Birthday, Occupation, Hometown (Cover Story while in Pokemon), Achievements, Background (Cover Story), P.O.H (Pokemon on Hand), and P.I.S (Pokemon in Storage).**

**After this first one it'll only have the pokemon and most common moves they will be using from the Chapter after the Bio. Meaning after a second Bio, if they have different pokemon listed P.O.H then they'll use those in the chapter after that Bio. If they're listed same, it means they're using the same ones from the previous Bio.**

**Well, enough of this crap! Let's start the show!**

**Bio Time!**

* * *

><p>Name: Huey Freeman<p>

Age: 15

Birthday: July 7, 1994

Occupation: Pokemon Trainer

Hometown: Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh

Achievements: 8/8 Sinnoh Badges, 0/8 Kanto Badges, 8/8 Johto Badges, 0/8 Hoenn Badges

**Background**: Growing up in Twinleaf Town, Huey trained in Martial Arts and Pokemon daily with Traban and the others for years until the day they got their first pokemon. Huey choose Chimchar and has never looked back since. When starting on his first journey he and his friends split into smaller groups, with him travelling with his beloved Jazmine. The two have been on their journey for the past two years now and he has made his name both respected and feared throughout the world of Pokemon. He is known as _**Huey the Blue**_, but it is unknown how this name came about.

**Pokemon on Hand**:

Infernape: _**Blaze**_ – Flamethrower, Thunder Punch, Close Combat, Mach Punch, Flare Blitz

Noctowl: _**Insomnia**_ – Gust, Wing Attack, Aerial Ace, Rest, Confusion

Golem: _**Sturdy**_ – Earthquake, Roll Out, Mega Punch, Rock Blast, Iron Defense

Ampharos: _**Static**_ – Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave, Thunder Punch, Protect

**In Storage**:

?

* * *

><p>Name: Jazmine Dubious<p>

Age: 15

Birthday: September 10, 1994

Occupation: Pokemon Co-ordinator

Hometown: Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh

Achievements: 5/5 Sinnoh Ribbons, 0/5 Kanto Ribbons, 5/5 Johto Ribbons, 0/5 Hoenn Ribbons

**Background**: Growing up in Twinleaf Town, Jazmine never trained hard in martial arts with the others. She wanted to grow up to be a healer, instead of a fighter. In getting her first pokemon, Happiny, she started down the healing path. Starting their journey around the Pokemon world, Jazmine choose to go with her beloved Huey. The two have been on their journey for the past two years now and she has made her name both respected and feared throughout the world of Pokemon. She is known as _**Jazmine the Rose**_, but it is unknown how this name came about. When asked to those who did know they cowered in fear and ran away. Soon into their journey though, Jazmine began taking note of the beauty all around her within everyone and everything. She began striving to become a pokemon co-ordinator, so she can show that beauty to the world.

**Pokemon on Hand**:

Blissey: _**Natural Cure**_ – Softboiled, Pound, Secret Power, Protect, Strength

Smoochum: _**Oblivious**_ – Ice Punch, Lovely Kiss, Attract, Confusion, Dizzy Punch

Mightyena: _**Intimidate**_ – Ice Fang, Fire Fang, Crunch, Quick Attack

Roserade: Natural Cure – Poison Jab, Sweet Scent, Razor Leaf, Sunny Day, Stun Spore

**In Storage**:

?

* * *

><p>Name: Riley Freeman<p>

Age: 13

Birthday: December 13, 1996

Occupation: Pokemon Trainer

Hometown: Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh

Achievements: 0/8 Sinnoh Badges, 0/8 Kanto Badges, 8/8 Johto Badges, 8/8 Hoenn Badges

**Background**: Born and raised in Twinleaf Town, Riley is immature and mischievous, perverted, and likes be a "thug of justice", but sometimes he may take situations too far. He and Cindy would often listen to the radio because of their idol, DJ Mary from the Goldenrod Radio Station. Riley's hobbies include gambling, peeking, and trying foods from different cities. Riley's first pokemon was Growlithe, and he left on his journey with his beloved Cindy. The two have been on their journey for the past two years now and he has made his name both respected and feared throughout the world of Pokemon. He is known as _**Riley the Green**_, but it is unknown how this name came about.

**Pokemon on Hand**:

Arcanine: _**Intimidate**_ – Extreme Speed, Flamethrower, Crunch, Thunder Fang, Heat Wave

Glalie: _**Inner Focus**_ – Ice Beam, Blizzard, Hail, Icy Wind

Fearow: _**Keen Eye**_ – Fly, Drill Peck, Steel Wing, Aerial Ace

Gyarados: _**Intimidate**_ – Ice Fang, Twister, Hydro Pump, Aqua Tail, Dragon Dance

**In Storage**:

?

* * *

><p>Name: Cindy McPhearson<p>

Age: 13

Birthday: December 29, 1996

Occupation: Pokemon Co-ordinator

Hometown: Solaceon Town, Sinnoh

Achievements: 0/5 Sinnoh Ribbons, 0/5 Kanto Ribbons, 5/5 Johto Ribbons, 5/5 Hoenn Ribbons

**Background**: Cindy grew up some in the small town of Solaceon, but moved to Twinleaf Town by the age of five. Cindy's best friend is Jazmine, as the two never trained hard like the others, but took to healing and other arts. Cindy's first pokemon was Squirtle, and she began her journey with her beloved Riley. The two have been on their journey for the past two years now and she has made her name both respected and feared throughout the world of Pokemon. She is known as _**Cindy the Blossom**_, but it is unknown how this name came about. When asked to those who did know they paled ghostly and ran away. Soon into her journey though, Cindy began taking noticing the beauty all around her. She began striving to become a pokemon co-ordinator, so she can show that beauty to the rest of world, much like her best friend Jazmine.

**Pokemon on Hand**:

Blastoise: _**Torrent**_ – Hydro Pump, Surf, Rapid Spin, Bite, Mega Punch, Hydro Cannon

Scissors: _**Swarm**_ – Metal Claw, Steel Wing, Quick Attack, X-Scissor, Iron Head

Hounchkrow: _**Insomnia**_ – Sky Attack, Peck, Dark Pulse, Steel Wing, Brave Bird

Lopunny: _**Cute Charm**_ – Ice Beam, Bounce, Dizzy Punch, Jump Kick

**In Storage**:

?

* * *

><p>Name: Traban Tousen<p>

Age: 15

Birthday: May 1, 1994

Occupation: Pokemon Trainer

Hometown: Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh

Achievements: 8/8 Sinnoh Badges, 8/8 Kanto Badges, 0/8 Johto Badges, 0/8 Hoenn Badges

**Background**: Traban grew up in the small quiet town of Twinleaf, where he and his friends trained in many ways to become Pokemon Masters. Traban would spend endless hours in libraries learning about all there is and was on Pokemon. Traban, when going on a journey, discovered Ming in the middle of nowhere. Being himself, he took her into his home and the two have never parted ways since. Traban's first pokemon was Treecko, and he left on his journey with his beloved Ming. The two have been on their journey for the past two years now and he has made his name both respected and feared throughout the world of Pokemon. He is known as _**Traban the Red**_, but it is unknown how this name came about.

**Pokemon on Hand**:

Sceptile: _**Overgrow**_ – Leaf Blade, Bullet Seed, Razor Leaf, Leaf Storm, Quick Attack

Swellow: _**Keen Eye**_ – Aerial Ace, Wing Attack, Fly, Agility, Steel Wing

Gengar: _**Levitate**_ – Shadow Punch, Confuse Ray, Energy Ball, Psychic, Shadow Ball

Lucario: _**Inner Focus**_ – Force Palm, Aura Sphere, Metal Claw, Flash Cannon

**In Storage**:

?

* * *

><p>Name: Ming Long<p>

Age: 15

Birthday: July 8, 1994

Occupation: Pokemon Co-ordinator/ Pokemon Trainer

Hometown: Floaroma Town, Sinnoh

Achievements: 5/5 Sinnoh Ribbons, 5/5 Kanto Ribbons, 0/5 Johto Ribbons, 0/5 Hoenn Ribbons

**Background**: Having had a hard childhood when she small, Ming ran away from home at the age of six. She ended up stranded in the middle of nowhere when Traban was passing through. Traban offered her a place to stay and the two have never left the other since. Ming is a strong, hardworking, and proud individual. She has trained with Traban, Huey, and Riley each and every day, being the only girl they knew to keep up with them. While doing so Ming also likes the healing arts and believes them to be just as important to her as they are to Jazmine. Ming's first pokemon was Meditite, and she began her journey with alongside her beloved Traban. The two have been on their journey for the past two years now and she has made her name both respected and feared throughout the world of Pokemon. She is known as _**Ming the Lily**_, but it is unknown how this name came about. When asked to those who did know they ran away, screaming. Soon into her journey though, Ming began to see all the beauty around her. She began striving to become a pokemon co-ordinator, much like her friends Cindy and Jazmine, so she can show that beauty to the rest of world, much like her best friends Jazmine and Cindy.

**Pokemon on Hand**:

Medicham: _**Pure Power**_ – Force Palm, Confusion, Drain Punch, Cam Mind, Strength

Staraptor: _**Intimidate**_ – Fly, Quick Attack, Brave Bird, Aerial Ace,

Gallade: _**Steadfast**_ – Psychic, Leaf Blade, Stone Edge, Brick Break, Poison Jab

Hariyama: _**Guts**_ – Arm Thrust, Body Slam, Seismic Toss, Close Combat

**In Storage**:

?


End file.
